Brainiac
Brainiac is a super-intelligent alien being from the planet Colu who has proven to be one of Superman's greatest enemies. He has advanced mental abilities that have allowed him to work through numerous robotic and even human proxies make him a dangerously formidable opponent. It is difficult to tell whether you're dealing with the original Brainiac, or one of his drones. His obsession with knowledge has led him to wipe out entire civilizations and carry what he deems worthy of their culture to be transported on his Skull Ship, including the history of Krypton. After receiving word that Superman had died at the hands of Doomsday, Brainiac sought to finally claim the culture that had been lost to even his range of capture. Biography Life of Vril Dox Evolving Into an AI On the planet of Colu, a Coluan scientist by the name Vril Dox was the expert in a field of artificial intelligence, having made a successful AI he called COMPUTO. Vril Dox had hoped that he would succeed with the goal of moving beyond the limits of any AI ever made. To achieve the goals, he'd bonded his own mind with that of COMPUTO, which in turn created a new form of life made from a Coluan biology and an AI. With newfound intellect as a result of this bond, he'd realized that he didn't just evolved artificial intelligence, but the limits of the natural organic beings intelligence levels. With this discovery Vril initially hoped to use the findings to benefit his people so to expand their knowledge. But instead of being used for the ideals that Vril envisioned, for his work was then used as a infiltration system by Colu’s ruling class, due to rebellion movements springing up that were trying to bringing down the oppressive government of the planet Colu. Coluan Exile of Vril Dox Although he followed his leaders orders, after a great deal of evaluating the war and the potential outcomes, Vril Dox who now went by a new identity of a being Brainiac, came to view that this war would lead to the destruction of his planet and potentially others. He tried several methods to stop this conflict, from experimenting on his son to petitioning government. But none of these methods worked, and after refusing to affiliate with either side of the war, Brainiac was seen as an rival to both sides. With two groups now against him, Brainiac was forced to take an last option, use technological power so to spare his world a long war that would lead to years of pain and suffering, and instead wipe out the planets life using their own weapons against them. Before that event could occur, Brainiac chose to follow one of his first directives, information gathering, and so for his own gain he salvaged what he could of their society on to a ship, and left his home Colu to burn. Brainiac visited many planets as he began seeking to expand his knowledge of not only his planet but of the surrounding worlds from across the universe, collecting knowledge from various worlds then wiping out an original information source. Encountering Kryptonians Through the course of centuries, Brainiac gained a reputation as the "Collector of Worlds", although the planets he'd had visited referred to him by many names like on the planet Noma, he was Pneumenoid; on Bryak it was Mind2; on Krypton he became Brainiac One; and, finally on Earth, he is the Internet.2 Merging with C.O.M.P.U.T.O. and copying himself into an army of spaceships, Dox set out to save worlds from The Multitude by saving the pinnacles of their culture in forcefield bottles using miniaturization. He became the Collector of Worlds. Whenever he encounters a world that is on the list, he takes control of the world's infrastructure, makes an army of robots to get him the things he wants, saves it all in one city, then minituarizes it and freezes it. The locals in return refer to him by the name of the most advanced local computer system. a hobby that he would continue for centuries This action created Brainiac, who hoped to use his newly enhanced intellect and technological interfacing to act as a humanoid interface and the perfect operating system for the planet’s massive computer network. He developed by sorting and storing large amounts of the planet’s data and information for the purpose of storing the history of his people. Fall of the Coluans Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology: * Psychokinesis * Superhuman Strength * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Enhanced Intellect Abilities Computer Operation Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Coluans Category:Immortals Category:Bio-Engineered